theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of Gumabll Watterson; Episode 1: Fire Temple
Plot 3 days after leaving Elmore. I decided to look at the map. I saw where the gems were, but they were in random places that was nearly impossible for me to get to. So i decided to go to the nearest one, The Fire Temple. I arrived there at Nightfall and started a camp. Since I survived The Clan Wars for 3 years, I knew what to do. The next day, I began to realize somthing wierd, I felt i was here before and did a fire move before. I can't remember, but that should not let me down. I then saw another vision........... I saw him on top of the mountain of corpses. They all carried spears that cracked or were lost when they died. I also saw debris and odd moves done everywhere. All of them had blood and had a man staked on top of it. I then checked a man, i saw a sign on his back said:'' Kayutuya Spear''. Then it all came back. I was the man on top of that hill, at least in the past. I now remembered why i was chosen. I then was transported back to the present. I was shocked, i was the one who had power to do The Dragon. I remembered everybody who acompanied my on my adventure. But that is not my problem. My problem was i only mastered 4, not 8. Why didn't they told me about that?Whatever it is it gotta be good. I then decided to find the Gem. I used my cat instincts to locate it. I located it in front of a Armor Stand. I hope its correct. I then heard steps, i gotten scared so i ran from it into the Gem Chamber. I found it and the armor stand. It was filled with a set of armor and behind it was A Great Sword. It had all 8 gem spots where I can put the gems but then i heard the Golem. I quickly took the Gem, The armor and the sword. I felt I needed it at some point. Then I was faced with a trap, Hundreds of fire arrows shot at me. I was completly outnumbered, 1 - 100. I tried to use my gun to stop the trap wires I steped on, but the arrows shot so fast. My gun ammo was nearly all burn't and my gun barrel broke into pieces. I then used my sword to block the Fire Arrows but then it went on fire and the metal smelted in a fast rate. I then had to use the sword i got to block. The Arrows hit fast but they were all blocked. I then decided to put the gem down. It glow so bright, It gave a great fire and I then destroyed the trap. I decided to leave as soon as I can. I can't stay here any longer. I left it with great sucess. I quickly knew that once i had the gem. I can control Fire itself. So I went on to find Lightning. Then it countinues................